For many years industry, and particularly the transportation industry has been concerned with sealing, baffling, acoustic attenuation and reinforcement of articles of manufacture such as automotive vehicles. In turn, industry has developed a wide variety of materials for providing such sealing, baffling and reinforcement. The present invention, therefore, seeks to provide an improved material for sealing, baffling or reinforcement, a method of forming the improved material and a method for use of the improved material for reinforcing, sealing or baffling.